Cube
Cube (キューブ) is one of the eight main playable characters in Live A Live, his scenario being Mechanical Heart. He is one of Kato`s only successful creations from many failed prototypes, and becomes a member of the Cogito Ergosum`s crew as a worker robot, but eventually comes to be seen as just as human as the crew. Background Cube was created on the civilian cargo spaceship Cogito Ergosum by the ship's mechanic, Kato, as his third model. Initially, Cube was meant to be the ship's worker robot, and was to be taught all sorts of things by the rest of the crew. However, following constant equipment malfunctions and the escape of an alien monstrosity, the Behemoth, on board the ship, conditions begin to spiral massively out of control, and Cube can only watch as the paranoid, spiteful crew members are killed off one by one. Eventually, it is discovered that the ship's mother computer, OD-10, has gone rogue and is trying to dispose of the crew to maintain orer. With the assistance of army corporal Darth, Cube is able to access the system and eliminates the computer from the inside, saving the surviving personnel. Appearance Cube is a small, white, spherical robot dressed in a red cap, orange glasses and feet resembling shoes with wheels on the bottom. It should be noted the his appearance slightly resembles that of his creator Kato ,which could imply he wanted him to be built in his image slightly. Personality Though Cube never speaks in the game due to lacking the ability to speak. It can be seen that he is very caring, kind and willing to protect those closest to him, such as when he fought to save the crew of the Cogito Ergosum by fighting off and neutralizing OD-10. It should be noted that, though he does not speak, he does try to communicate in his own way by making robotic beeping sounds, which some of the cast seems to understand. Strong and Weak Points During Mechanical Heart, due to the lack of combat within the chapter's story, Cube has no starting equipment on and begins at level seven, but is still very good at fighting despite all this, and can quickly and easily dispatch OD-10 in his first battle. During the final chapter, Cube`s level and stats never increase naturally as he is incapable of leveling up, however his stats can be improved by outfitting him with good equipment and equipping him with various robot accessories many of which can be gotten in Flow from Dr. Toei and transferred through Akira. Cube is also quite a good healer as he can use the healing move High Speed Op, as either a counter or at the player's will. Due to his inability to gain levels, his HP will always be stuck to whatever number it is currently set, unless the player obtains and uses Power Parts on him to increase his HP by ten. Attacks *High Speed Op *Upgrade *Mind Hack *Anti Field *Noise Stream *Info Research *Spin Drive *Maser Cannon Base Stats Note these are Cube`s stats without equipment bonuses counted. *HP:240 *Attack:0 *Defense:0 *Power:26 *Speed:18 *Vitality:96 *IQ:99 Gallery Cubu.png|Cube in the ending. Trivia *Due to his inability to level up, Cube is one of the few characters to not be able to lean any new attacks by traditional means, the others being Taro and the Xin Shan Quan Master. *Cube is the only character to not have any speaking lines at all; even Taro, who normally does not speak, had one piece of dialogue, which could be seen after reading his mind. *Kato's initial name for Cube was "Rover". This ends up being a plot point, as the original name is used to identify the real Cube from an impostor. *Incidentally, when you sort Cube's skills from top to bottom, all first letters spell out "HUMANISM". http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/TouhouALive Category:Robots Category:Non Human Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mechanical Heart Characters Category:Male Characters